Neutron Star Collision: A Forever Destined Vignette
by Lilac Moon
Summary: 28th in the series. About one year has passed since the events in Counting the Stars. Years of battling the Sith have culminated to these events and the final battle nears. Will one family's love be enough to vanquish the Sith once and for all? Anidala and more
1. Part 1 of 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Hello everyone and welcome to the newest FD Vignette. It is the 28th in the series. I apologize for the delay in getting this vignette up. I did take some time off from this series and that combined with a very busy year and the need to find focus on this series led to the long delay. **About a year** has passed since the events of Counting the Stars. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Neutron Star Collision: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 1/?

It had all come down to this. Years of fighting this beast had culminated to this moment. It was his last stand, for they knew how to prevent his return this time. But defeating him was proving to be no easy task, even for Jedi as powerful as they were. He had amassed an army of dark servants, some sentient beings that pulsated with hatred for everything their family stood for. Others had been created; engineered to follow the dark one's orders to the letter. And their only mandate was to see to the destruction of all that was good. The entire planet shook violently, as the battle raged. Only one side would win the day.

"You can't win this time," Anakin. My power has grown far beyond even yours," Sifo-Dyas goaded.

"Only in your own mind. I'm ending all this today...starting with you," Anakin spat in return. Sifo-Dyas spared a glance at Padme, who had a Sentry blaster leveled at him.

"You can avoid all this, Padme. Save the slaughter of your entire family by surrendering to me," he tempted.

"You should know by now that Skywalkers don't surrender. We fight and you're the only one that's going to die today!" Padme shouted fiercely. Anakin smirked.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," he said.

"Then you will all suffer..." Sifo-Dyas hissed, as he rushed Anakin, who was ready and their sabers met with tremendous force. Padme looked around witnessing her children, friends, family, and her grandson and granddaughter-in-law from the future battling Sifo-Dyas' army fiercely. This was the final stand and she couldn't help but recall the events of the past few days that led to this very moment...

* * *

_**A few days earlier...**_

The whirring sound of lightsabers echoed in the abandoned warehouse. In the expansive open space, a sapphire and a violet colored lightsaber clashed with another sapphire blade. Anakin parried both blades and left them shadowboxing with a flurry of skilled moved. Hunter and Trina had learned a lot in the last year, but still lacked experience.

However, Anakin's training had improved their skills by leaps and bounds. Hunter could now better utilize his superior physical strength, almost as much as Jenna could. And he could now control his physical manifestation of his powers; the mysterious red lightning he wielded from his fingertips. Trina had excelled as well, nearly mastering the art of the double bladed lightsaber, which Anakin had helped her craft once he recognized her aptitude for it. He held up his hand and they extinguished their blades.

"You have both come a very long way in such a short time and though you still have much to learn, I am confident in your abilities," Anakin stated.

"Do you think...we have a chance against him?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, though I won't lie. It's a battle I hope that you don't have to face when you return to the future. It's my duty to destroy him once and for all and it's my hope that when you both return, things will have been set right," he said, as he put a hand on each other their shoulders. They nodded.

"We hope so too," he replied.

"But if the events in this time simply create a new time line and you do have to fight him, then I'm confident that you can win," Anakin told them. And they were humbled by his confidence.

* * *

_**Later that afternoon...**_

"Chancellor...you cannot be seriously considering such ludicrous sanctions!" Orn Free Taa bellowed. Hunter glared at the large blue Twi'lek from his security post in the corner. To say that he was a little overprotective of his Nana was an understatement. Of course to everyone else, he was simply one of her new bodyguards, a mysterious friend of the family, trained in the Jedi Arts. But he did not like the way many talked to her. He was always amazed though how she took it in stride and was in no way intimidated by any of them.

"I implore you to lower your tone, Senator Taa. Slavery is illegal in the Republic, yet still rampant on some Republic worlds. This legislation will promise harsher penalties to violators caught trafficking, among other crucial benefits," Padme stated calmly.

"I know you believe we are picking on Ryloth, but there are other worlds that need increased policing to stop the rampant human and Twi'lek trafficking in particular," Bail said.

"You are picking on Ryloth! We do not need more Clone troopers poking around my planet, let alone Jedi!" he spat.

"Senator, those obeying the laws of the Republic would have nothing to fear from the proposed task forces we would be implementing. And lives would be saved," Leia stated.

"You little do gooders are all the same! You won't get my vote! We are doing things just fine on Ryloth. Good day Chancellor," Orn Free Taa stormed out. Padme sighed.

"Well, that went about like I thought it would. Bail, how did you listen to people like him every day when you were Chancellor?" Padme asked. He chuckled.

"Selective hearing," he joked, as they laughed.

"Trust me, that fat bishwag is making a killing on what the slavers pay him to turn a blind eye. In my time, he's a slave himself...or was. He doesn't know how good he has it," Hunter chimed in.

"Well, I doubt we'll get anything thanks for saving him from himself," Natalie said.

"I still don't like the way he talks to you either," Hunter grumbled.

"Don't worry sweetie, he's a coward through and through. Words are all he has," she assured, squeezing his hand.

"Yeah, you could chase him to the ends of the galaxy with a toy blaster," Han said. They laughed.

"Okay, let's get to Grandma Shmi's for dinner before we're late," Padme said, as Hunter and Trina led them out.

* * *

Jayden ran through Coco Town as fast as he could in hot pursuit of an escaping thief. This one was as dangerous as they came. Already he had murdered four in today's rampage and was wanted on countess other systems for murder, theft, assault, and various other crimes. He had evaded the clones and all other law enforcement. But Jayden wasn't letting him get away this time. Seeing as the young Jedi wasn't giving up, he began wildly firing his blaster into the air. People screamed, scattered and tried to take cover. Jayden ducked, dodged, and jumped over people, still in heavy pursuit.

"Where are you Jen?" he asked into his comlink.

"_Waiting on you, slow poke. Where are you?" _she asked in a bored tone. Jayden suppressed a growl. It sounded like she was eating something.

"I'm tracking this Son of Sith down. I thought you were helping me!" he snapped.

"_I am," _she mumbled with a mouth full of food.

"He's heading east. Just intercept him!" he snapped.

"_Relax...I see him," _Jenna replied.

"You see him? How?" he wondered, looking around. But his confusion wouldn't last long. As the laughing criminal ran toward an alley that he knew would cut through to the shipyard, Jenna jumped down from the roof of the building she was perched on, landing directly on top of him, sending him face planting into the dirt. She took another big bite of the roasted Bantha leg in her had. As the man tried to get up, she shoved her foot squarely between his shoulder blades.

"Seriously, cutting through this alley to the ship yard? You sleamo criminals need to get more creative," she jabbed. Jayden stopped running and attempted to catch his breath.

"Where have you been?" he asked. She looked at him like he was dumb.

"Waiting on this Bantha turd to make a break for the shipyard from that roof up there," she said, like it was obvious, as she took another bite.

"Why are you eating?" he asked, as he cuffed the man.

"Uh, I'm hungry. What, are you on spices today?" she joked. He glared at his sarcastic twin.

"I mean why are you eating on duty?" he clarified.

"Cause I got hungry. Man, you are dumb today. I'm gonna tell Nat she needs to let you get more sleep. No hooking up a power coupling tonight," she joked. Even their prisoner chuckled at that.

"Shut up Hutt slime," Jayden snapped.

"So...while I was chasing this Bantha dung around Coco town, you were sitting up there chowing down?" he questioned. She rolled her eyes.

"And waiting on this Rancor bait. I knew he'd come this way," she replied.

"And how did you know that?" he asked.

"Grandpa Riley told me a bunch of crooks use this artery to cut through to the shipyard," she replied.

"And you were going to tell me this when?" he snapped.

"Well, I was going to and then I bought this Bantha leg and got lost in the meaty goodness. Oops..." she said sheepishly, as he snorted derisively.

"Relax, we got the Nerf brain, thanks to yours truly. Lighten up bro," she said. He shook his head.

"You're insane," he quipped.

"Nah, I'm just that good," she retorted. He responded by snatching the roasted Bantha leg from her.

"Hey! Give it back!" she demanded.

"Nope...I actually worked up an appetite," he refused, as he took a big bite and she pouted, just as Marcus arrived in the speeder. They loaded up and headed for the prison to unload their catch.

* * *

Lauren Solo was sure this day would never come. But thanks to good behavior, she had been paroled even earlier than expected. She knew that the fact Chancellor Skywalker had spoke on her behalf carried a lot of weight as well. As she exited the women's prison a free woman, she found several people waiting for her. Her grown son hugged her tightly.

"Oh Han...I've missed you so much," Lauren gushed.

"Look at you...you're all grown up...and handsome," Lauren gushed. Han rolled his eyes.

"Mom..." he complained.

"Oh hush, you know I'm not going to miss an opportunity to gush over and embarrass my only son," she teased. Han went on ahead with Leia, hand in hand, a detail which did not escape Lauren for a second and she walked beside Anakin.

"Thank you for looking out for him these last few years," Lauren said.

"Of course. He's a good man. I just wish I had been able to keep better tabs on him those first few years," Anakin replied.

"That's not your fault, nor Calin's. Han was going to rebel, I knew that. I'm just glad you helped get him out that business," she stated.

"Well, I'm not sure I had too much to do with it," Anakin said, indicating his daughter. Lauren smiled.

"Well, I'm not sure _I_ had that much to with it," Anakin said, indicating his daughter. Lauren smiled.

"No, I suppose Leia deserves much of the credit. I'll have to thank her. But don't tell me you didn't enjoy watching that greasy gangster get chewed up by the Sarlaac. Han told me the whole story," Lauren said. Anakin grinned.

"It was great! That's the only time I've ever wished the Holonet was there when they weren't. Jabba didn't even see my little Jenna coming. The look on his face was priceless!" Anakin recalled fondly. Lauren chuckled.

"You Skywalkers. Always a twinkle in your eye when there are explosions and property damage," Lauren teased.

"What can I say? Explosions put me in a good mood," Anakin replied.

"So I hear you're a grandpa already too," Lauren mentioned.

"Uh oh, here come the old jokes," Anakin joked. She laughed.

"I would, but you've got to be the youngest looking grandpa ever," she said.

"Thanks, but Padme and I actually prefer nana and papa," he replied.

"Appropriate," Lauren agreed.

"Calin has a place ready for you at his resort, but Padme I'd love it if you'd join all of us for dinner first," he said, as they reached the speeder.

"I'd be honored," she replied, as they got in and headed for Republica 500.

* * *

Boordocks gave a new definition to rundown slum of a Cantina. It was located near the Docks and owned by Boor, hence the name, a Dug with a rap sheet of petty crimes longer than some of his sleamo clientele. It was a horrid place. The worst hung out there. Some higher class bounty hunters and smugglers wouldn't even go there, unless they were extremely desperate for information. But...the gossip there was the best and they needed a lead on who was Sifo-Dyas' double agent in the Temple. Evidence of a mole had grown in the last few months and strife among the Council was at its worst. They knew Sifo-Dyas would soon make his move, but they didn't want to be blindsided. Rather, Anakin had decided he would rather take the fight straight to him. So...they had sent Trina in disguised under a mask commonly worn by mid-level for hire bounty hunters. They often worked for the Hutts, so they were a common sight in a place like this. She sat quietly at the bar with a drink, having ordered it in an alien language with a voice disguising device. Still, Hunter and Riley, who were listening through the recording device she was wearing, were nervous to send her in such a place. But Hunter and Riley's larger builds, even under a cloak, would actually attract more attention than one of a seemingly small alien, as those were Gardulla's usual lackey types. She carefully hid her fury and disgust, as well as empathy for the poor girls that were being mistreated in this place. They were all very young and unfortunate, probably forced into the life of prostitution. But she focused first on her mission.

The Holonews played in the background of the noisy, smelly Cantina. The smell of thick death smoke was nauseating, but she steeled herself and listened to them curse the Jedi, as the Holonet reported their arrest of another large spice dealer.

"Stinkin' Jedi!" one spat.

"That's the third one this month! Those damned Skywalkers are costing us a fortune!" another shouted angrily.

"The Skywalkers reign of terror will soon end once the true Master puts them in their place," an old, former bounty hunter, long past his prime, rasped.

"Going on about this mysterious Master again, you old codger?" another sneered, as they all laughed.

"Laugh fools, but the Jedi are headed for a bloodbath and I'm joining so I can see it for myself. Those Jedi cut me down in my prime!" he ranted. It was then Trina noticed his artificial leg, a very poor quality prosthesis, requiring a hover chair.

"No army wants you, you old buzzard," another poked fun.

"The King will rise to power and those who don't follow will pay the ultimate price!" he ranted.

"Will someone shut him up?" another patron complained. Boro took the hint and before things could get ugly, though bodies weren't an unusual thing here, and spoke up. He didn't feel like cleaning up a mess tonight.

"Shut up you old fool or you're gonna get that chair pushed right off the Docks out back," Boro threatened. Trina watched, as he quieted and saw a cloaked figure pull him aside, wheeling him outside.

"Those fools are not worthy of the King's army," the old man hissed.

"Shut up, you old codger!" the cloaked person, clearly female, hissed.

"Listen girly, my mission is to recruit those that want a slice of the action when we massacre those do-gooders. I am one of the eldest and last members of the true Xalryn bloodline and I will serve the King until my dying breath!" he ranted. She kicked his hove chair out from under him and stepped on his back. He cried out in pain and there was a sickening crack. Trina swallowed the bile in her throat and forced herself to keep watching.

"Then consider this...your final mission," she hissed.

"Lady Pestage...please!" he pleaded. Trina bit her lip to keep from screaming, as she watched the monster pull his head back painfully, before slitting his throat ruthlessly. Once she was gone, Trina took her mask off and slowly released her negative emotions into the Force.

"Pestage..." she remembered. It sounded familiar. Hunter and Riley were close by and she started off in that direction. Unfortunately two thugs stood in her way and she had just removed her helmet.

"Well, hello sweet thing..." one hissed.

"We're gonna have fun tonight," the other hissed, as he knew his death stick smoke at her. Trina jumped up and smashed her foot into his face. Said death stick was now jammed in his throat, as he proceeded to choke.

"You little chutta..." the other growled, raising his fist. But blood erupted from his nose, as she smashed her elbow into his face and kicked him against the building. He was about to call to the others inside when a young man was suddenly in his face, his hand crackling with dark red lightning.

"Scream and I fry your vocal chords," Hunter warned. He closed his mouth and fell asleep, thanks to Hunter's Force suggestion. Trina hugged him tightly. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, as she had just proven, but that didn't mean she didn't relish his presence and take comfort in his arms, especially when she wanted to escape all the ugliness around them.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, as he kissed her hair. She nodded.

"It's just hard watching those sleamos mistreat those girls in there," she admitted.

"Say the word and we'll go teach them all a lesson," he said seriously. Hunter, more than anyone, couldn't stand seeing men abuse women.

"You know we can't. We don't want to attract attention to ourselves. It will only raise questions," Trina replied.

"She's right. But Anakin will love busting this place. I'll bring him here tomorrow, enjoy watching Boro wet himself when Anakin walks through the door, and then we'll those girls to a shelter," Riley promised, as they got into his speeder.

"So do you recognize the name Pestage?" Hunter asked.

"Oh yeah, I'll tell you that story on the way. Things just got a whole lot more interesting," Riley replied, as they headed off for home...


	2. Part 2 of 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Hello everyone and welcome to the newest FD Vignette. It is the 28th in the series. I apologize for the delay in getting this vignette up. I did take some time off from this series and that combined with a very busy year and the need to find focus on this series led to the long delay. About a year has passed since the events of Counting the Stars. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Neutron Star Collision: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 2/?

Hunter and Trina arrived home with Riley that night after the interesting and almost harrowing experience down at the Docks. Anakin and Padme were waiting and eagerly greeted them.

"I'm so glad you're home. Ani told me where the three of you went," Padme said in concern.

"We're fine sweetness and it was worth the risk. Besides, from what I've seen, it's going to take a lot more than a couple of drunken sleamos to take down these two. You should have seen this one beat the Sith out of a couple losers," Riley said, pointing to Trina, who blushed shyly under the attention.

"So what did you find out?" Anakin asked.

"Well, I'd bet money that Boor's waitresses aren't paid staff and rather slave labor for one thing. But I'll let Trina tell you the really interesting part," Riley replied, as eyes turned to her.

"The whole time I was there, an old man in a wheel chair kept ranting about a King," she recalled the event.

* * *

_Flashback..._

"_The Skywalkers reign of terror will soon end once the true Master puts them in their place," an old, former bounty hunter, long past his prime, rasped. _

"_Going on about this mysterious Master again, you old codger?" another sneered, as they all laughed._

"_Laugh fools, but the Jedi are headed for a bloodbath and I'm joining so I can see it for myself. Those Jedi cut me down in my prime!" he ranted. It was then Trina noticed his artificial leg, a very poor quality prosthesis, requiring a hover chair. _

"_No army wants you, you old buzzard," another poked fun._

"_The King will rise to power and those who don't follow will pay the ultimate price!" he ranted. _

"_Will someone shut him up?" another patron complained. Boor took the hint and before things could get ugly, though bodies weren't an unusual thing here, and spoke up. He didn't feel like cleaning up a mess tonight. _

"_Shut up you old fool or you're gonna get that chair pushed right off the Docks out back," Boor threatened. Trina watched, as he quieted and saw a cloaked figure pull him aside, wheeling him outside._

"_Those fools are not worthy of the King's army," the old man hissed._

"_Shut up, you old codger!" the cloaked person, clearly female, hissed. _

"_Listen girly, my mission is to recruit those that want a slice of the action when we massacre those do-gooders. I am one of the eldest and last members of the true Xalryn bloodline and I will serve the King until my dying breath!" he ranted. She kicked his hove chair out from under him and stepped on his back. He cried out in pain and there was a sickening crack. Trina swallowed the bile in her throat and forced herself to keep watching. _

"_Then consider this...your final mission," she hissed. _

"_Lady Pestage...please!" he pleaded_.

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Lady Pestage!" Padme exclaimed. They nodded.

"What does that name mean? Do you know her?" Hunter asked.

"Not her per say, but a man with her name was very close to Palpatine and carried on in his behest after I killed him. He laid the groundwork for the Imperial Underground and is probably responsible for it even existing," Anakin replied.

"What happened to him?" Trina asked. Padme sighed.

"Years ago, I was kidnapped by the Sith. It was the first time I came in contact with Sifo-Dyas' diary. I didn't know what it was yet or why Sabe sent it to me. But they knew and I was taken. Jayden happened to be with me and at the time, he was only three," she recalled the events of that day long ago.

* * *

_Flashback..._

"_Are you ready to go home?" she asked, as they walked to the speeder, his little hand in her own, as they entered the darkened speeder hanger at the Senate building._

"_Uh huh," Jayden said, as he stopped in his tracks._

"_What's the matter sweetheart?" she asked._

"_Let's go back inside mommy," he said, tugging her arm._

"_What? Baby, what's wrong?" she asked._

"_There's a bad man!" Jayden cried. Padme looked in the direction of her speeder and gasped. A tall Neimodian stood there and Captain Typho was laying unconscious on the ground. Padme picked her little boy up and started to run in the other direction, but crashed into what felt like a wall of durasteel. It almost knocked Padme down and she scrambled to hold her balance, while holding Jayden close._

"_Where's the diary?" the android demanded._

"_I have no idea what you're talking about," Padme replied. She yelped, as he ripped the shoulder bag from her, tearing her sleeve as he did so. He dumped the contents onto the permacrete and plucked the leather book from her things. Padme glared at him._

"_Fine. You have what you want. Now leave us alone!' Padme yelled._

"_Oh no, Senator. I'm afraid you and your brat are coming with us. My boss will enjoy dangling you both in front of your husband. We have the chance of a lifetime before us. The wife and son of the Chosen One will please the Master immensely. Then when he comes for you, we'll be ready and finally destroy him," Sylo sneered._

"_You're a fool if you think this wall of metal and wires is any match for my husband," Padme spat. Sylo laughed._

"_We shall see, Senator," he smirked._

"_Yes...we will," Padme said, as she lunged forward and kicked him in the abdomen. He doubled over in pain, as Padme began running with Jayden in her arms."Get her!" Sylo roared. The android stopped her and ripped Jayden from her arms._

"_Mommy!" he cried._

"_Jayden!" Padme screamed. She yelped in agony, as the android struck her on the back. She fell forward, unconscious, on the permacrete below._

"_Mommy! Why'd you hit my mommy!" Jayden screamed._

"_Shut up kid," the android snapped, as he scooped the young mother up. Sylo seemed satisfied, as they boarded his ship and took off._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"I was then introduced to Sate Pestage himself and it was anything but pleasant. Fortunately, he got exactly what was coming to him," Padme continued, as she recalled that horrific day.

* * *

_Flashback..._

"_The wife of the Chosen One. My men will certainly be jealous when I tell them. I bet you're going to be a great conquer. Shall we find out?" Pestage goaded, as his hands found the zipper on the back of her dress._

"_Please...not in front of my son," Padme pleaded, now sobbing at the realization that she was going to be raped._

"_Shut up about the brat," Pestage growled, as he backhanded her, before throwing her down on the sofa. Jayden gasped, as he saw the man hit her again. He could hear his mother crying and he could feel how scared she was._

"_Mommy!" Jayden called._

"_Tell the brat to shut up or I'll take my frustration out on him...with my belt," Pestage growled._

"_Mommy...will be okay, baby," Padme sobbed._

"_Good girl," Pestage sneered, as he started to undo his belt, while hovering over her._

"_Don't worry beautiful. It will only hurt for a few minutes," Pestage laughed._

"_At least until tonight, when you're entertaining me in my bedroom again..." he hissed._

"_Mommy..." Jayden cried, as he stood by the marbled table where she had told him to stay. He looked at the table and then back at the man._

"_Mommy's really scared..." Jayden whispered, as the table shook._

"_He's a bad man," Jayden whispered again, as the table hovered just above the floor._

"_The bad man is hurting my mommy," Jayden cried in a whisper. The marble table went sailing through the air._

_Pestage laughed with glee at the thought of having the beautiful woman he held captive, willing to not fight him in order to protect her son. She was sobbing and terrified, making him feel powerful. He couldn't wait to take her, the thought that she was the wife of the Chosen One, thrilling him even more. He undid his pants and reached down, preparing to rip her dress off._

"_No...please..." Padme sobbed. Pestage opened his mouth to retort, but a scream came out instead, as he was hit by the table. There was a very loud crash, as the table and Pestage hit the wall. Padme sat up with a start and looked around, expecting to find her husband there. But he wasn't. She looked at the gruesome scene by the far wall. Pestage was dead, crushed between the wall and the table. She looked to Jayden and realized in astonishment that he had done that._

"_Jayden...baby, come here," she called. Jayden ran to her and she picked him up, hugging him tightly._

"_He was a bad man and he was hurting you," Jayden whimpered._

"_Did you do that sweetheart?" she asked. He just shrugged. Padme believed he did, yet didn't really understand what he did or how incredible what he had done really was. The marble table probably weighed a couple hundred pounds. They needed to get out of there fast. She put Jayden down and crept over to Sate's body. She found his passkey and Jayden's blood sample._

"_Rot in Sith hell, you bastard," she spat, before grabbing the diary on the table and lifting Jayden into her arms. Using Pestage's passkey, she opened the door and they quietly began trekking their way through the labyrinth of corridors..._

_End Flashback..._

* * *

"Jayden killed him when he was only three?" Hunter asked in amazement. Padme nodded.

"He didn't really realize the gravity of what he had done. Everyone automatically assumed that Anakin had killed Pestage and we let them think that to protect Jayden," Padme explained.

"So it's not a stretch to think that this woman is somehow related to Sate Pestage?" Trina asked. Riley nodded.

"Exactly and if I had to guess, I would bet that she's his daughter. Probably grew up raised by Imperials or even Sith agents, never had a chance to decide who she wanted to be for herself. We know that Pestage couldn't keep it in his pants so the possibility of him having a kid out there isn't really a stretch," Riley replied.

"I think Obi-Wan and I should pay Boor a visit tomorrow," Anakin decided. Riley nodded.

"I was thinking the same. If Zia and I didn't have to attend a hearing on our last arrest, I'd join you. I'd love to see that worm squirm," Riley replied. Anakin smirked.

"I'll have him squealing like a womp rat in no less than ten minutes," Anakin promised. Padme shook her head in amusement.

"Well, enough of that. You missed dinner, but I've kept it warm in the oven," Padme suggested.

"I'm starved," Hunter admitted.

"Well, we can't have that," Padme replied, as they followed her into the kitchen.

* * *

The next day, true to his promise, Riley sent Anakin into Boordocks with a reluctant Obi-Wan in tow. The moment the Chosen One entered the place went dead silent.

"Hey boys," Anakin greeted cheerfully.

"Ooh...they have a the pod race on," Anakin said, as he approached the bar with eyes on the Holoscreen. The poor man on the stood next to him fell off his in an attempt to get away, as the Hero With No Fear sat down. Obi-Wan shook his head at his brother's usual antics.

"Boor...come over here. Let's have a chat," he called to the owner.

"You are enjoying this a little too much," Obi-Wan chided. Anakin shrugged.

"I could argue, but when you're right, you're right," Anakin replied.

"Y...you're not welcome here," Boor stammered.

"Aww...you know that hurts my feelings," Anakin pourted, as he noticed that a few brave, but stupid patrons were slowly surrounding them. Obi-Wan sighed.

"It always comes to aggressive negotiations with you. I can't take you anywhere without it turning into a brawl," Obi-Wan griped.

"Don't lie...you'd miss this," Anakin replied indicating himself.

"Funny thing...I would. I think I need my head examined," Obi-Wan retorted.

"Yeah, you probably should. But you know, it's not my fault they always try to start something. I just end up finishing it," Anakin replied.

"And enjoying every moment of it," Obi-Wan quipped. Anakin grinned.

"Can't deny that," Anakin replied, as the man behind him that was poorly attempting to sneak up and put a vibro blade in Anakin's back was suddenly holding his hand in pain. He dropped the weapon and fell to his knees. Anakin released the Force hold on his hand and he panted in relief.

"Anyone else want to take a shot or do you just want to answer my questions," Anakin offered. With that, six men charged him, armed with anything from pieces of broken chairs, knives, broken glass, and even a couple of blasters.

"Oh bloody hell," Obi-Wan griped, as he ducked a flying chair. Anakin deflected the blaster fire and disarmed the two creeps. He easily evaded the sloppy attempts of a man armed with a broken glass bottle and shoved him face first into a table, collapsing it and knocking him out. And the last two succumbed to a simple sleep suggestion, crumpling to the dirty floor. He then grabbed the owner and yanked him over the bar, before shoving him into a chair.

"Let's have a chat," Anakin said, as he sat across from him.

"I have my rights. I don't have to tell you nothin' Jedi slime," Boor hissed.

"You're a filthy criminal and you will if you want to go to a humane prison. Cooperate and I'll make sure its the Jedi prison on Yavin IV with private cells, no abuse, and three square meals a day. Refuse and I'll find out what I want anyway. Then it's Kessel for you," Anakin said.

"Someday, someone is gonna put you in your place, Chosen One and I just hope I'm there to see it," Boor hissed. Anakin smirked and cautiously approached the four scantily clad girls that had been serving customers.

"It's okay...I'm not going to hurt you," Anakin told them.

"How old are you?" he asked the first one.

"Um...twenty-one," she stammered.

"I know, that's what Boor told you to tell people, but I promise he can't hurt you anymore. I'm going to help all of you," Anakin promised.

"Now...how old are you really?" Anakin asked again.

"S...sixteen," she admitted.

"And them?" he asked, indicating the others.

"Seventeen, fifteen, and nineteen," she admitted.

"Does Boor pay you wages to work here?" he asked gently. They all looked down in shame.

"Don't say a word, you little whores!" Boor screamed.

"Ignore him. He's going to prison. Where are you from?" Anakin asked.

"We're slaves...Boor bought two of us on Tatooine and two of us on Ryloth," she admitted.

"He makes us...entertain the patrons," another admitted in tears.

"Well sleamo, so far I've got you on human trafficking, slavery, sexual exploitation of minors and I'm sure if I keep digging around this dump, I'll find even more illegal things. Talk or dig yourself deeper. Your choice," Anakin said, as he sat down again.

"There was a woman last night. She would have been wearing a cloak to conceal her. She would have stuck out in the place like this, but no one would have bothered her," Anakin said.

"There was no one in here like that," he spat.

"She left pushing a man in a hover chair, one of your model patrons, then she murdered him," Anakin continued.

"I don't know nothin' about that!" he spat. Anakin smirked.

"I didn't say you did. I was just asking if you saw anything and clearly you did by your reaction," Anakin goaded.

"Look Jedi dog, I don't know who that wench was. She's been in here rilin' up my customers with talk about some powerful Master or King. It sounds like a lot of nonsense to me," he spat.

"Did she say where this Master was?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Something along the lines of the birthplace of evil. Like I said, nonsense," he spat. Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged a glance.

"Do you know where she is now?" Anakin asked.

"This is a cantina, stupid brat. My customers come and go as they please," he hissed.

"Okay, well I guess it's time to go then," Anakin said, as he cuffed him.

"You know, I hear that in the Kessel prison, when prisoners like you arrive and by that, I mean cowardly slave traders and child rapists like yourself, it sends a ripple through the ranks. They know what you are before you even get to your cell, which you'll share with some other scum. I hear guys like you don't even make it to their first meal," Anakin threatened.

"O...okay...just don't send me to that place!" he cried.

"Then tell me where the cloaked woman is," Anakin hissed.

"I...I hear she inhabits Palpatine's old secret warehouse," he stammered.

"Try again. We condemned the Works years ago," Anakin retorted.

"Not the underground catacombs, Jedi scum. Now you have to send me to Yavin IV instead," Boor spat.

"Don't worry, you'll get a nice cozy cell to spend the rest of your pathetic life in," Anakin replied, as he shoved him away. Obi-Wan took him out and put him in the speeder.

"Didn't you save anything for us?" Jenna asked., as she and Jayden arrived.

"There wasn't much to save. But I do have a mission for you two," he replied.

"Yes...who do I get to pound?" Jenna asked.

"You have serious anger issues," Jayden chided.

"You two are going on a stakeout," he announced. They groaned.

"A stakeout? That's boring," Jenna complained.

"Why is it always violence with you?" Jayden asked.

"Cause I like to punch things and people," she replied.

"And if the stakeout goes like i think it will, you'll get to punch things and maybe people," Anakin promised.

"Good, cause hours in a speeder with him and I'm gonna need it," she said. Jayden rolled his eyes.

"Oh like you're a picnic. Endless hours of you sounds like a nightmare," he complained.

"Right back at you. Can't wait for the whining," Jenna replied sarcastically.

"I don't whine!" he refused, in an elevated tone. She raised and eyebrow and cleared his throat.

"I don't whine," he repeated in the deepest tone he could.

"Do you two want this assignment or not? I can give it to Luke and Mara," Anakin said.

"No..if there's Sith to pound, we want it," Jenna replied.

"Fine. Be at the location I'm sending to Artoo by dusk and if you spot the cloaked woman or anything else suspicious, contact me and wait for back up. Do not engage," Anakin ordered.

"But..." Jenna started to protest.

"No arguing Jen, I mean it. Wait for back up," Anakin repeated.

"Have you ever waited for back up?" Jayden asked. Both Obi-Wan and Jenna snickered.

"Just do what I say, smart ass," Anakin retorted, as the twins took off in Jayden's speeder, while Obi-Wan continued to chuckle.

"Shut up," Anakin grumbled, making Obi-Wan laugh harder.

"Those two are payback for me being a pain in the ass when I was that age, aren't they?" Anakin asked.

"Oh yes, ten fold," Obi-Wan agreed.

"Let's go. We need to take those poor girls to the shelter," Anakin said.

"In a hurry to be somewhere?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I thought I'd take lunch to Padme. Then I'll distract her all afternoon," Anakin replied, with a sly smirk.

"You're incorrigible," the older brother chided. He shrugged.

"Hey, how many guys can say they've made out with the Chancellor in her office?" he asked. Obi-Wan shook his head.

"You know you're pushing fifty, right?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You're only as old as you feel and act...which makes you like ancient, right?" Anakin teased.

"Funny," Obi-Wan retorted, as they went to help the young girls into the transport that had just arrived.

* * *

"I understand your concerns, Senator Taa," Padme said over the holocom. The screen was dark, being that her husband was in her office at that moment and conveniently had disconnected the view screen. She didn't mind though. Talking the Senator of Ryloth was bad enough without having to look at him too. And it was also good, since her overly affection husband was trailing kisses down her neck, making it nearly impossible to concentrate.

"Forgive me Chancellor, but I've heard that before and why doesn't your view screen work?" the Senator griped.

"I apologize Senator. I have someone coming to fix it later," Padme replied, as her husband dangled the cable needed to use the view function on the device in front of her. She grabbed at it, but he pulled it away out of her reach. She giggled, as he dropped it down his shirt and wriggled his eyebrows, daring her to fetch it.

"What is funny Chancellor?" Senator Taa demanded to know. Padme covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"Nothing is funny, Senator. I was just recalling something amusing from earlier today," Padme replied, knowing it was a poor excuse.

"Well, perhaps you should focus on my requests!" he snapped.

"I assure you that your concerns are being considered. However, I will no longer tolerate your continued disrespect. Should you decide to call me again, you'll speak in a respectful manner or not at all. Good day," Padme snapped, as she hung up on him.

"You are in rare form today, Anakin Skywalker," she scolded.

"That blue turd deserves to be hung up on," he replied.

"Maybe, but it's unprofessional," Padme replied.

"You have more professionalism in your pinky than he has in his fat two ton body," Anakin retorted., as he pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

"I really have a lot of work to do, Ani," she said halfheartedly.

"Me too. Trying to get you out of one of these gowns is a chore," he joked. She smacked him.

"As much as i want this, we can't in my office. I'm Chancellor now," she protested. He kissed her forehead.

"I know. I guess I can't help myself when it comes to you," he replied. She smirked at his disappointment. They still spent as much time together as they could, but being Chancellor kept her even busier. He missed her and she missed him. She took his hand and started leading him to the side door in her office.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"I said we can't in my office, but I didn't say we couldn't lock ourselves in my sitting room for the rest of the afternoon," she said, gazing at him sultrily over her shoulder. He smirked, as the door slid closed behind them...


	3. Part 3 of 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 3! Thanks for all the great reviews. Reminder, about a year has passed since the events of Counting the Stars. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Neutron Star Collision: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 3/?

Anakin and Padme fell back against the futon, panting and skin glistening with the evidence of their amorous coupling. She reached to him and gently brushed his bangs from his eyes.

"I love you so much," she whispered.  
"I love you too, so much angel," he whispered back, as he pressed his lips against her forehead.  
"I suppose we should get dressed and I should let you get back to work," he suggested, as he started to get up. But she stopped him and climbed atop him.  
"I am Chancellor now and I am going to delegate to my staff, because you are not going anywhere, Master Skywalker," Padme replied. He grinned and their lips met again, as they surrendered to their unbridled and unending passion once again.

* * *

"Senator Skywalker, I implore you to reconsider your stance on my bill. I think if you review it again, you'll find it to be mutually beneficial to everyone," the smooth talking Senator Vellis of Anobis said.  
"You mean beneficial to yours and your constituents' pocketbooks. Meanwhile, poverty increases as your bill sucks the life out of the people you vowed to serve," Leia replied. The other Senator was taken aback.  
I'm surprised by you, Senator. Perhaps my young age has deceived you into believing that I'm just some doey eyed schoolgirl riding on my mother's coattails. But I've watched her go toe to toe with corrupt legislators far worse than you and demolish them. Did you really think that because of my age that I would be any different?" Leia questioned. Han couldn't help but snicker under his breath from his post by the door. The look on his face was priceless.  
"Forgive me Senator, I meant no offense," he stammered.  
"Oh clearly. What you meant to do was come in here and charm me to your way of thinking and prey on my supposed naivete. I believe you should show yourself out," Leia said. The Senator, silently fuming, quickly did so. Han chuckled.  
"I don't know how you do it, between him and that blue turd that was in here earlier, I want to beat the Sith out of all of them," Han said. Leia smirked.  
"As much as I enjoy aggressive negotiations, as my father puts it, I've learned that defeating a politician with words is far more effective, especially when said Senator is twice or three times your age," Leia replied.  
"I see that. So...you ready to blow this joint and get some dinner?" he asked. She shook her head.  
"You really know how to ask a girl out," she teased. He shrugged.  
"I don't need to be smooth with you. You see right through any Bantha fodder. Besides, we know you just can't resist a gorgeous guy like me," he boasted. She rolled her eyes.  
"I don't know where you get your delusions, laser brain," she retorted, as they joined hands and left her office.

* * *

_His pursuit of us is relentless. I am in deep hiding now, not by my own choice. My husband has not left my side, though I do not mind that part in the least. Here in our sacred retreat, the meadow where we fell in love, where our little ones were conceived, it has been a bright spot in these dark times._

Shane sighed and flipped through the pages. He was getting close, he could feel it. He found a page with the word Pesegam again and went back to work on translating in earnest.

* * *

Hunter and Trina shuffled along the expanse of the empty room inside the abandoned warehouse where they trained. Their blades clashed fiercely and they moved with the fluid grace of two warriors that had been fighting their whole lives. They were of course in perfect sync with each other, being that they were husband and wife. Hunter wore what was often referred to as the Skywalker smirk, as he parried all her strikes. But she was never one to give an inch and fought against his superior physical strength. He caught her blade and disarmed her, before pulling her into a mock shoulder lock, pressing himself against her back.  
"Looks like I win," he said confidently. She smirked and looked up at him, bringing their faces mere inches apart. She saw his distraction, as he started to lean in and took it, flipping him onto his back. She stood over him triumphantly and bent down.  
"Better luck next time, my love," she said coyly, but then yelped, as he pulled her down on top of him.  
"I'd concede to you any day," he replied, as he kissed her passionately. It quickly dissolved into a passionate romp, but stopped, even as they tugged at each other's clothes.  
"Um...we should get back to training," Trina said.  
"I don't want to train anymore tonight. I just want to be with you. When is the last time we took a break?" he asked. She gently brushed the bags from his eyes.  
"A very long time, but that's why we came here," she reminded.  
"I know...that's why I want to savor this. What if...we fix everything here and go back to find out we just created an alternate universe and that monster is still terrorizing the galaxy in our future?" he wondered.  
"Then we stop him. But we can hope that when we go back, it's not to a ruined future, but the future of this world," Trina reasoned.  
"I do hope...because if I lose you..." he started to say. But she stopped him.  
"You won't," she promised.  
"Now...let's go home. We've trained enough today," she said, giving him a sultry stare. He smirked, as they helped each other up. He paused and kissed her tenderly.  
"I love you," he told her. She smiled.  
"I love you too handsome," she replied, as they got into the speeder and started for Republica 500.

* * *

Jenna rolled her eyes, as her twin shifted in the passenger seat of their speeder. It was hour seven of their stakeout and she wanted to punch him. He shifted again and she glared at him.  
"If you fidget once more time, I'm gonna beat you," she threatened.  
"Okay...stang, I just can't get comfortable. Man, I think I need to get you another Bantha leg to calm you down," he replied.  
"I just hate all this waiting. I mean, nothing has happened. I think dad might be wrong on this one," Jenna said. Jayden scoffed.  
"As much as that would actually be nice for once, I doubt it. Dad is a magnet for all things evil and trouble. It's like he feels it. Must be the Chosen One thing," Jayden replied.  
"Maybe, but it would be nice if this chutta would show herself already then," Jenna complained.  
"Looks like you might get your chance," Jayden indicated, as they saw a cloaked woman in the shadows.  
"Finally," Jenna said, as she started to get out.  
"Wait...dad said to call for backup," Jayden replied.  
"Then call. I'm going in," Jenna said, as she crept along the side of the warehouse.  
"Oh blast..." Jayden cursed, as he followed her.

* * *

The table was silent, as the occupants studied their holocards. Anakin's face was an unreadable mask, a fact that was unnerving Rex and some of the others. In battle, Anakin was a strategic genius, but when it came to Sabaac, he wasn't good at it, which considering all his powers, was usually something they often poked fun at.  
But tonight, his Sabaac face was nearly as good as Qui-Gon's and Riley's tonight and there was no sign of his usual irritation with the game.  
"All right, I'm in for fifty," Rex finally said, taking a chance.  
"Finally," Ferus complained.  
"Call," Riley said, as they revealed their hands. And to the entire table's shock, it was Anakin with the winning hand.  
"What the frack? You never win!" Rex said, dumbfounded.  
"Look who finally learned the game," Ferus teased.  
"But how? I've tried to teach you for years, but you've had no interest," Obi-Wan said.  
"Padme's been teaching me," Anakin replied.  
"Padme's been teaching you Sabaac?" Rex asked.  
"She's quite good at it," Anakin replied.  
"Course she is, she's my daughter after all," Riley bragged.  
"And to answer your question, I find her far more interesting than you," he told Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon smirked.  
"But...can she teach me?" Rex asked.  
"No," Anakin refused.  
"Why not?" Rex protested.  
"Let's just say...she employs methods that make it very rewarding if I win, so I've learned fast," Anakin replied. Ferus laughed.  
"I knew it," Ferus said, getting Anakin's drift. Anakin scooped the credits toward him, as his comlink went off.  
"Skywalker," he answered.  
"Dad...we've spotted who appears to be Lady Pestage. We didn't see her face, but there was a cloaked figure entering the warehouse just a few minutes ago," Jayden said.  
"Good work. Wait for me to get there," Anakin replied, as he stood up and called his lightsabers to him from where they rested on the table nearby.  
"Yeah...about that," Jayden nervously. Anakin sighed in irritation, as Obi-Wan chuckled.  
"Where is your sister?" he asked.  
"Climbing to the roof of the building," Jayden answered.  
"Those weren't my orders, but I should know better. I'll be there as soon as I can. Try to keep out of sight until I get there," Anakin said, as Obi-Wan joined him.  
"Not a word...not a blasted word," Anakin warned.  
"Did I say anything?" Obi-Wan asked.  
"I don't want to hear it," Anakin replied.  
"I didn't say anything," Obi-Wan chuckled, enjoying this moment.

* * *

"Got it," Jayden answered, as he pocketed his comlink and started climbing after his headstrong twin.  
"Dad's not happy. He wants us to wait," Jayden warned.  
"Too late. I found a way in," she said, as she opened the roof hatch and they climbed in, hiding in the rafters, as the cloaked woman entered the warehouse, which was clearly a secret base by the looks of the working equipment. The deformed, ugly scientists that milled about proved the connection to Sifo-Dyas and Jenna was already using her scanner to record the exchange.  
"The Master is getting impatient. We must move forward with our plan," Lady Pestage spat.  
"We are almost ready here and everything is in place on Korriban. But the timing must be perfect," Taurek stated.  
"Much of the Xanthos has been depleted to power our weapon and army for the coming battle," she said.  
"If we do not succeed, there may not be enough left to revive the dark one's soul again should he need it," she added, as she gazed at a small sphere of bluish-white energy, which was contained inside the control panel and likely powering everything. Jayden and Jenna glanced at each other. The implications were huge and possibly the missing puzzle piece to the mystery. Suddenly, the beam Jayden was perched on creaked. His eyes widened and he fell to the floor, literally at Lady Pestage's feet.  
"Ow...that's quite a drop. You should really fix those rotting rafters in this dung hole," Jayden groaned, as the woman grabbed him by the tunic and pulled him to his feet, face to face.  
"Am I late for the meeting?" he quipped, as she kicked him in the abdomen and tossed him away.  
"Kill him...he must not tell his father of our plans!" Taurek cried.  
"Too late sleanos," Jayden replied, as he leapt up and ignited his lightsaber, expertly cutting through the droids descending on him.  
"You...you're the brat that killed my father..." Lady Pestage growled.  
"Lady, I don't know what spices you're doing, but we've never met," Jayden retorted.  
"No, we haven't, but you're the brat that killed my father. Your father let everyone think he did it, but my Master told me the truth!" she screamed, but was cut off and knocked down.  
"Thanks for breaking my fall," Jenna quipped.  
"Get them!" she demanded.  
"Up for some aggressive negotiations?" he asked. She smirked.  
"It's what I live for," she replied, as they flipped into the fray of battle with the onslaught of droids and soldiers.

* * *

Kimberly hummed to herself, as she looked over a few patient files on her datapad. Shane was in his study working on more translation, but promised to be done soon so they could go out for a little bit that evening.  
"Kim..." Shane called, as he stood in the doorway, his face stricken with awe.  
"What's wrong?" she asked  
"I finished translating the last few entries of the diary...and I think I know how Sifo-Dyas or the dark one's soul has been able to cling to life all these years," Shane said. Kimberly grabbed her cloak.  
"Then we better go tell my parents," she said, as she took his hand and they left their apartment, but they were startled to see Eris Phonoi approaching.  
"Ah..the happy newlyweds themselves," Eris said, as they closed the door to their apartment.  
Kimberly felt the dark tremor around him, but tried to keep calm, like nothing was amiss.  
"Senator Phonoi...Shane and I were just stepping out for a bit," Kimberly said.  
"Of course. What I came to do won't take long," he said, as Shane was suddenly clutching his throat.  
"NO!" Kimberly cried, as she ignited her lightsaber.  
"Give me the diary, young one and I shall let him live," he lied.  
"You're lying...stop this now!" she demanded. She moved to strike, but he lifted her into the air with the Force and sent her flying down the hall into the far wall.  
"K...Kim..." Shane choked, as he tried desperately to gasp for air. And just when he started to see his vision began to fade, the choke hold was snapped and a sapphire blade hummed dangerously at Phonoi's neck.  
"You sensed my father leave, but you forgot about me," Luke said, as Kimberly got up and ran to her husband.  
"I didn't forget. I just knew you'd never be able to stop me," he hissed, as several guards arrived.  
"Hold it right there," the guards ordered, pointing their blasters at them.  
"This is Jedi business. Return to your posts," Luke ordered. Eris chuckled.  
"They've been employed to protect Senator Phonoi," he boasted.  
"Senator Phonoi doesn't really exist. We've known who you really are almost all along," Kimberly retorted. He frowned slightly.  
"That's right Sifo-Dyas," Luke added.  
"And I now know how and why you've been able to come back all these years," Shane added, as the guards leveled their weapons. They were clearly being mind controlled by Sifo-Dyas.  
"Drop your weapons," they ordered. Luke sliced through each of their blasters and they fell over to the floor at his sleep suggestion.  
"It's over Sifo-Dyas," Luke stated.  
"That's where you're wrong, boy!" he screamed, as he hit him with Force lightning and escaped to the lift.  
"We've got to tell Dad," Luke cried, as he pulled himself to his feet.  
"He'll be leaving for Korriban...I'm certain of it," Shane said hoarsely.  
"I need to look at your throat," Kimberly said.  
"I'll be fine," he assured her.  
"If he's going to Korriban, then so are we," Luke said.  
"Yes...and I know how to stop him for good," Shane said, as they headed upstairs to Anakin and Padme's apartment.

* * *

Twin sapphire blades whirred with lightning precision, as the Skywalker twins cut their way through the adversaries that blocked them from the operating console and the strange, yet familiar energy contained there.  
"Master...we have been compromised," Lady Pestage said into her comlink.  
"Destroy the warehouse," the voice on the other end responded.  
"Yes Master," she answered.  
"Contain the energy and prepare it for transport," she ordered. The scientists killed the power to the consoles and the warehouse was now illuminated only by the energy source and it was growing increasingly unstable.  
"Why aren't you containing it?" Lady Pestage demanded to know.  
"The Chosen One must be close! We're losing control!" Taurek cried.  
"Much of the energy has been depleted. We can't lose more!" Pestage growled.  
Jayden and Jenna finished off the last of the droids and set their sights on the scientists and Lady Pestage.  
"You're under arrest," Jayden stated, as he stepped closer. But that's when the energy reacted, turning brilliant white.  
"NOOO!" Taurek screamed, as he and the other scientists were vaporized by white flames. Lady Pestage screamed in agony, as she was burned as well, but Jenna pulled her away, before she could be killed and cuffed her.  
"What the hell happened?" she asked her twin.  
"I...I don't know," Jayden replied in amazement, as the energy seemed to respond to him. At that moment, Anakin and Obi-Wan arrived.  
"What happened?" Anakin asked.  
"They were trying to contain that energy and take it with them. Then Jayden got close to it and it was like it just turned on them," Jenna tried to explain.  
"The scientists were vaporized and I pulled her away before it could do the same to her," she continued. Anakin approached carefully and stood next to Jayden. The energy grew even brighter and flashes of a battle long ago assaulted his subconscious. A warrior like him battling an evil being and using energy much like this to seal the evil away.  
"Dad?" Jayden questioned, as Anakin snapped back to reality from the mystical-like trance. Anakin raised his hand to the energy and it turned a dark cobalt and burned out at Anakin's command.  
"NOOOO! What have you done?! That energy belongs to the Master!" Lady Pestage ranted.  
"That's funny, because it sure seems like that energy was my dad's since it obeyed his command," Jenna snapped. Before they could discuss it further, Anakin's comlink went off.  
"Skywalker," he answered.  
"Anakin...it's Riley. Phonoi blew his cover and tried to go after the diary," Riley said.  
"Are Shane and Kimberly okay?" he exclaimed.  
"Yeah, Luke stopped him from hurting them, but he escaped. We think he's making a run for it, cause Shane says he finished the translation. He was coming to tell you what he knew when they were attacked," Riley explained.  
"He's heading for Korriban. We have to follow him," Anakin said.  
"Way ahead of you. We're all leaving for the ship now. We'll pick you up soon," Riley said, as he cut the transmission.

* * *

"Ani..." Padme called, as he and the twins boarded the ship. He hugged her tightly and kissed her hair.  
"I thought he might come after you before he left," he said, relieved that she was okay.  
"Maybe we spooked him enough that he didn't want to take that chance," Luke suggested.  
"Or he knows that she'll be coming with us," Hunter added.  
"He's right. I'm not sure you should be coming with us, angel," Anakin replied.  
"No...you know that if we're finally going to end this once and for all, then I have to be there," Padme said.  
"She's right..." Shane said.  
"What did you discover?" Anakin asked.  
"Let's strap in and I'll explain once we're in hyperspace," he replied. They nodded and boarded, as Anakin took them up.

Once they were safely in hyperspace, Shane had everyone's undivided attention.

"You once told me that your encounter with Sifo-Dyas on Xalryn ended with the energy that powered everything exploding," Shane stated. Anakin nodded.  
"It became unstable and broke down, taking the planet with it," Anakin recalled, remembering that day very clearly.

_I've had enough of your interfering, Senator. You know, I can brainwash your husband to have no memory of you at all. Then I would no longer have any use for you!" Sifo snarled, as he raised his metal fist to strike her._  
_"NOOOOOO!" Anakin screamed, as his power erupted, sending flails of energy everywhere, killing those with evil in their hearts, destroying equipment, and causing the entire cavern to shake. Stalagmites began to crumble and lava boiled in aggravation. And most frightening of all as the giant sphere of energy began to darken. Both Anakin and Padme cried out in pain, as Anakin struggled to break free. And their pain ceased, as the Force restraints shattered, freeing him. Sifo-Dyas seethed, his disbelief apparent on his face._

"But the energy didn't become unstable until it came in contact with you," Shane stated.  
"I don't think I quite understand," Qui-Gon said. But realization came to Anakin.  
"The energy back at that warehouse. It reacted to Jayden and even more so to me," Anakin said.  
"It was almost like the energy turned on them once dad got close to it," Jenna chimed in.  
"That's because it did," Shane stated.  
"I'm not sure I'm following either," Riley chimed in.  
"I'll read the passage that I just finished. Hopefully that will clear things up a bit," Shane said, as he opened the diary.

_"The war has come to a head and I am the dark one's captive. He has brought me to his dark home world, but I know my beloved is racing to find me. Pesegam is a terrible place and his violation of me threatens to crumble my will, but I will never give up on my love to rescue me. The dark one will pay now, as I watch them battle. I know my beloved will win this day," Padmia wrote._  
_"I will have your power...Son of Suns!" the dark one growled, as his dark energy swirled around him._  
_"Never dark one...this ends here, once and for all!" Anakyn spat in return._  
_"Our powers are equal! You cannot destroy the dark without destroying the light!" he cackled._  
_"You are correct...but the light can seal you away!" Anakyn responded. The light swallowed the dark one and reduced him to a mere phantom. He screeched in terrible agony, as the energy bore its way into the ground._  
_"I will return someday and destroy your bloodline! The galaxy will pay for what you've done here today! I will break free from this prison!" the dark one warned._  
_"And if you do, the Force will intercede again. There will always be dark and light, but the Force will seek to correct the balance if needed. You will never win," Anakyn stated, as the energy, along with the dark one, was buried deep inside the planet Pesegam._  
_"It is over, my love. He shall never touch you again," Anakyn said, as he swept his beloved Padmia into his arms._  
_"My love...what if he finds a way to free himself?" Padmia worried._  
_"He cannot free himself. But if someone comes along and offers themselves as a host for the dark one's essence, then we must trust that the Force will intervene. My energy is too depleted to destroy him entirely this time. But one day, I feel there will be not one, but several like me that can vanquish the darkness once and for all. And the energy I have left behind with the dark one will eventually aide them in his destruction. But for now, it is over and we have won,"_

Shane finished and the pieces finally fit together.  
"And once Sifo-Dyas discovered his heritage, he uncovered the prison the dark one was trapped in and offered himself as a host," Qui-Gon said.  
"The energy all those years ago on Xalryn. It didn't start to deteriorate until Anakin got close to it," Obi-Wan recalled.  
"That's how he's been coming back all these years. Each time, they recover his remains and somehow keep him alive with the energy left behind by Anakyn. It aids them until it's within proximity to Anakin. Then it turns on them," Mace stated.  
"But the energy turned on all of us on Xalryn," Anakin replied.  
"You had less control over it than you do now. And suffice to say, the amount of energy on Xalryn was much larger than the amount you just nullified at the warehouse," Qui-Gon deduced.  
"They kept saying they needed the energy, because most of what they had was depleted," Jenna reminded.  
"That's it...the energy that was buried with the dark one on Korriban is almost gone. Once it is, then he can't be revived. That will bring the Force back into balance, because no longer will the light energy be corrupted by the dark," Shane stated.  
"They called it Xanthos...what does that mean?" Padme asked.  
"In the Xalryn language, the direct translation means the Great Power," Shane explained.  
"Then this is it. We destroy him this time and it's over for him. He'll never come back," Luke said.  
"And then we can only hope our future changes," Hunter added. Luke patted him on the shoulder.  
"Everyone rest up, because this is it. The battle we've been training all these years for. It won't be easy, but we can win this," Anakin said, as they quietly dispersed to either rest of contemplate the coming events.


	4. Part 4 of 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 4! Thanks for all the great reviews. Reminder, about a year has passed since the events of Counting the Stars. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Neutron Star Collision: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 4/?

Anakin stood by the view window in their quiet bedroom on the ship, meditating, as stars streaked past them. Padme easily found him, as she exited the bed chambers. The vibrant tremor of love between them had a way of speaking to each other without words. They had been in hyperspace for several hours now and it was early morning. Their arrival on Korriban was imminent and the electricity in the air told of the coming battle that was sure to be spectacular. The imminence of their arrival and promise of battle made her need to be close to him nearly desperate. They had been inseparable since boarding the ship and had fulfilled their physical need to be together most of the night. He had held her all night, but she still needed his arms around her. He turned to her and was as usual amazed by how breathtaking she was. Even at this early hour in her nightgown, she was angelic, as beautiful, if not more beautiful than the day he had met her. His arms opened and she was once again safely ensconced in his embrace. She pressed her head against his chest, inhaling his familiar scent and letting his steady heartbeat soothe her nerves.

"It's going to be okay, angel. I'm going to end him again and this time he'll never come back," Anakin promised.

"If I lose you...then he might as well rip my heart from my chest," Padme said, as her eyes filled with tears.

"I...somehow I went on without you in Hunter's terrible future...but I couldn't do it now. I can't…" she cried, as he pulled her into his arms.

"Hey...you're not going to lose me. How much have we been through? He caught us off guard on Alderaan, but that's why Hunter came back in time. We are going to prevent any of that from happening this time," he promised. She nodded, as she wiped her tears.

"Then you'll serve out your time as Chancellor, be elected again in another landslide vote...and then we'll do what we talked about. We'll partially retire home to Naboo," he said, making her smile brightly.

"You'll maybe teach a few classes and impart your brilliance to the next generation," he said, smiling.

"And you'll keep training younglings," she replied.

"Then we'll travel the galaxy part of the time and spend the rest spoiling our grand baby...and any future grand babies, because we both know they're coming," he replied coyly. She grinned.

"You always know how to make me feel better," she said.

"It's what I live for," he replied, as he kissed her tenderly and swept her into his arms. He kissed her again and carried her back to bed.

* * *

Kimberly woke up early that morning, finding Shane's side of the bed empty. That wasn't unusual and she knew he was probably up already, still pouring over the diary. Sure enough, he was sitting at the desk in the bedroom, reading. She smiled and kissed his cheek. He broke concentration and looked up at her.

"Did I wake you?" he asked.

"No, but I missed you. I know why you feel compelled to keep studying this though," she replied, as he pulled her into his lap.

"It's fascinating, but I'll be glad when this is over. I'd much rather be in bed with my beautiful wife," he replied, as they shared a tender kiss.

"Are you doing more translations?" she asked.

"Actually no. In all the times I've had this thing, I've never read the entries Sifo-Dyas made in basic. His entire story is here. It shows how sick and psychotic he is, but it's fascinating to read how he started out and how his quest for power drove him insane," Shane said, as he read an entry to her.

* * *

"_At last...after all these years, the secrets of the diary have finally been revealed to me. I have always known I was meant for more...even before I stole this journal from Padmia's descendant. But now, thanks to forcing that old food of a priest I found in an ancient mountain Temple on Naboo to translate the necessary passages, I know what must be done to gain power. Once I offer myself to the dark one, he will be unleashed from his prison and be joined with me, one of his very own descendants. Then I shall return to this planet and claim my Queen. She is but a child Queen right now...but I know what she will become...and I shall have her. But now I must flee. Sidious has sent his lap dog after me and I will not let that tattooed freak stop me from merging with my destiny," _Shane finished the entry.

* * *

"That was the day that Maul cut him down and he fell into the Nabooan ocean," Kimberly said. He nodded.

"His people must have already been aware of him or already working for him. Knowing he was of the dark one's bloodline, they fished him out of the ocean, resuscitated him, and offered him to the dark one as a willing host body. By the time they had done that and repaired his body, years had passed, and your parents had met and fallen in love," Shane said. Kimberly shuddered. If Sifo-Dyas' plan had not been delayed by Maul for several years, he might have gotten to her mother before she met her father. It could have meant disaster for the galaxy, not to mention heartbreaking for her parents.

"Don't worry, he's going down for good this time," Shane assured her. She nodded and cuddled against him. Love would make everything right. She believed that with her whole heart.

* * *

Marcus held Jenna tightly against his bare chest, as they lay together in bed.

"You're really quiet," he mentioned.

"You know I like my quiet time, before a big battle," she replied, emphasizing the point by punching her hand with her fist.

"You weren't so quiet a few minutes ago," he boasted. She blushed and pinched his arm lightly.

"Okay...don't break your arm patting yourself on the back," she teased.

"Seriously though, you better be careful out there," she mentioned.

"You too. You're the one that will be on the front lines," he replied, as he kissed her hair.

"I'll be fine. I'm super strong and made of some pretty tough stuff," she said.

"Maybe, but still be careful," he replied.

"I will," she promised, as they shared another kiss.

* * *

"_Hey…" _Natalie greeted, as she appeared on the private view screen in Jayden's room.

"Hey yourself, beautiful," he replied.

"_Are you almost there?" _she asked. He nodded.

"I just wanted to call and see you before the battle. I needed to see you," he replied.

"_Hey, you're coming back to me. It's the only reason I would let you go without me," _she reminded. He smiled.

"I love you," he told her. She smiled.

"_I love you too, please be careful," _she pleaded.

"I will. Nothing will stop me from coming back to you," he promised. He heard a beeping, signaling that they would soon be coming out of hyperspace.

* * *

They exited hyperspace about a half a parsec away from the planet. Four massive Republic cruisers waited for them and they docked with the largest one.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Han asked Leia. She smiled at him.

"I may be a Senator, but I'm also a Jedi," she reminded.

"I know...I just don't want to see anything happen to you," Han admitted. She surprised him with a kiss.

"I'll be fine," she assured him, leaving Han stunned.

* * *

"Dad...why are we coming here first?" Jenna asked.

"The larger ships are too big of a target. He's going to try to stop us from even touching down, so we're taking in two pilot star fighters. We'll probably have heavy fire the moment we enter the atmosphere," Anakin answered. Video feed of the docking bays aboard each ship were connected and each screen showed their forces gathering for battle. Hundreds of Clones and Jedi gathered in each docking bay. Now they waited to hear from the mission's Commander and leader.

"This battle is probably the most important battle we've ever fought so far. I won't lie to you. This one could get very rough and we have no idea what awaits us. But I fear Sifo-Dyas has amassed a dark army on a place where the dark side is thick and prevalent," Anakin said, pausing for a moment.

"This is the battle that all others have led to. We will win today and I will bring balance to the Force. For a long time, I didn't know what that meant and I'm not sure I even know now. But I do know that the dark one is living on borrowed energy and I will destroy him...for good this time. Things will be set right today and we must not let him win or it will mean the end to everything and everyone we love," Anakin continued.

"We don't know exactly what is waiting for us. But we are strong and victory will be ours today," Anakin concluded. He received cheers of camaraderie, as they dispensed for final preparations. Anakin and Padme stood beside his star fighter and she smoothed her hands along his chest, while gazing deeply into his eyes.

"I'm not going to ask you to stay behind. Just...when we get out there, please stay close," he pleaded. She smiled and kissed him tenderly.

"I'll be right beside you. You'll have my back and I'll have yours," she said.

"Just the way it should be," he replied.

"Anyhow, besides our children maybe, would you want any other co-pilot?" she asked. He smiled and kissed her passionately.

"Never…" he replied, as they held each other for a quiet moment, before their children and family gathered around them, each paired off. He instantly noticed that Hunter had paired with Luke, probably at the urging of his wife. Trina had elected to pair with Mara. Flying as father and son was a Skywalker tradition. He had flown for both recreation and missions with Luke and Jayden. He had taught them both to pilot a ship. Hunter hadn't had the same pleasure with Luke and he only hoped that today's fight would fix everything for their future visitors. If not, at least he would have this. Leia was paired with Jayden, for Han and Chewie were piloting the Millennium Falcon. Jenna was paired with Marcus and Kimberly with Shane. And though she was armed to fight, she also had her medical bag in case she was needed to run triage. Ryoo and Lando were flying together, as were Adam and Pooja, who had insisted on fighting, much to Obi-Wan and Adam's chagrin. Obi-Wan himself was co-piloting with Will. Mace and Zia, Ferus and Serra, Qui-Gon and Yoda, and finally Riley and Rex made up the last of their team.

"May the Force be with us all," Qui-Gon said, as they boarded their ships and filed out into space.

"On my mark," Anakin said, as he engaged the hyper drive and the rest of the fleet followed.

* * *

From the moment they entered the atmosphere on Korriban, enemy ships were on them. Anakin led the way, waving through them expertly, while Padme took the rear guns and picked them off as he split their defenses.

"Looks like all the scum in the galaxy got invited to this thing," Anakin complained.

"He knows he's on borrowed time. He's going to pull out all the stops," Padme mentioned, as three more enemy ships disappeared from his radar.

"That's some very nice shooting, angel," he complimented. She smirked.

"It's bad enough that they're shooting at us, but shooting at my babies incurs my wrath," she replied, as her husband wove through another onslaught of fire.

"Ani...I think I see the Temple you were talking about. It was difficult to see, as the air was polluted with acrid smoke, but he saw the structure she was referring to through the haze.

"That's it angel, good eye," Anakin replied, as he doubled back. Several fighters followed.

"Luke and Jayden, I need you two over here to get these goons off us. We're going in," Anakin called into his comm.

"We've got you covered, Dad," Jayden called, as he and Luke flanked them.

"We've got your six, Anakin," Riley called, as he maneuvered behind them.

"Thanks Riley," Anakin called.

"You be careful down there, sweetness," Riley said.

"I will Daddy, you too," Padme called back, as Anakin took them down closer to the ground and slowed, before deploying the landing gear. They hopped out, joining hands, while each of their other hands employed a light saber and Sentry blaster. Sifo-Dyas stood at the base of the Temple surrounded by various mercenaries and bio-creations, courtesy of the Xalryn technology.

"So wonderful of you to come witness the greatness that is about to take place, my lovely Padme," Sifo-Dyas said with a smug smirk.

"I'm not your anything and we're here to put an end to your evil, once and for all," Padme spat in return. One insignificant brute snorted derisively.

"Snippy little wench. Someone needs to teach you your place," he growled, as he stepped toward her. But Padme was no mood for any of it and her usual passive nature was suspended. As he advanced, she squeezed the trigger on her blaster and dropped him like nothing," Anakin smirked.

"Looks like he's the one that got schooled," he quipped. Sifo-Dyas chuckled as well.

"You are always a delight, my dear, even when you're angry, but I'm afraid you must know that you cannot win, Anakin," Sifo-Dyas stated.

"You're wrong. We know about the power you've been drawing off all these years and we know it's almost depleted," Anakin replied. Sifo-Dyas frowned.

"Perhaps...but I have enough left to defeat you and replenish it by draining every last drop from your life force," Sifo-Dyas replied, as he motioned to one of his scientists who operated a control panel. There was a rumbling, as a containment chamber rose up from the top spire of the Temple roof. Inside a still fairly large sphere of energy was contained within.

"And just to make sure you can't destroy it by getting close to it, I'll absorb every last bit of it. Then no one will be able to stop me!" Sifo-Dyas ranted maniacally.

"Not happening," Anakin growled, as he charged, but the flails of power blew him back and Padme knelt beside him.

"Are you okay?" she asked. He nodded, as they held each other and watched the spectacle in horror. He emitted an inhuman scream, as the energy slammed against his hands. What should have destroyed him did not, as he absorbed the energy into his being, thanks to his dark side powers and knowledge. But the dark side had always been full of unnatural powers and abilities and with it came physical deformities, as the soul was blackened. His skin became weathered and like leather, aging him decades before their eyes. His yellow irises disappeared and his eyes became a solid, frightening black, like endless dark holes of blackness. His aura of pure dark side energy emanated from his being like an inky black cloak and his human teeth had grown into sharp pointed fangs akin to those of a Nexu. An evil, throaty laughter chilled them to the bone, as he gripped his blood red lightsaber.

Anakin and Padme gaped at the monster before them.

"I warned you, Chosen One! You couldn't defeat me a millennium ago and you can't defeat me now!" his deep, gravely voice roared. Even some of the hired mercenaries were unnerved by the unnatural being they were working for.

"You're right…" Anakin stated. The monstrosity laughed and Padme looked at him questioningly.

"Last time, Anakyn could only lock you away. But unlike him...I'm not alone," Anakin said with a smirk. As he said that, Luke and Hunter landed to the right of him and then Jayden and Jenna to the left of him. The rest of their family and friends land behind them with more Jedi quickly joining from the aerial battle.

"This ends today, Sifo-Dyas!" Anakin shouted. He chuckled evilly.

"One way or another…" the twisted Sith monster retorted, as Jedi versus Sith subordinates charged into battle...


	5. Part 5 of 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.  
AN: Here's part 5! And yes, this is the final chapter, plus epilogue. Thanks for all the great reviews. Reminder, about a year has passed since the events of Counting the Stars. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

Neutron Star Collision

Part 5/5

Anakin's muscles burned under the strain, as Sifo-Dyas slammed his blood red blade down on Anakin's shimmering silver one, the power of the Chosen One, piercing the darkness like a beacon.

"How does it feel Anakin? To finally be outmatched?" the monster goaded.

"This is far from over," Anakin growled. Sifo-Dyas laughed evilly and Anakin felt his airway cut off, as he was Force choked. He reached deeply into the Force and snapped the monster's hold. Sifo-Dyas angrily smacked him again, sending him tumbling to the dirt and his weapon, extinguished near him.

"This fight is futile!" he roared, as he came toward Anakin with a purposeful stride.

"I was going to quietly choke you to death, but since you're making this difficult. I've decided to slowly crush your bones to powder. It's time you suffer for everything you've done to me!" Sifo-Dyas ranted, as he kicked him in the chest, instantly snapping three ribs. Anakin howled in pain.

"With you gone, the galaxy shall finally bow to me! I will be the ultimate ruler! Your power will be mine! My enemies will tremble in fear and she will be mine at last!" he ranted, as he raised a clawed hand to take a swipe. Anakin screamed in agony, as his claws tore at the flesh on his back, ripping his tunic to shreds. Blood poured down his shirtless back.

"ANAKIN!" Padme screamed in horror, but Riley held her back. She was going to protest, but then saw her children converge on the beast. As he wound up to strike again, Jenna lifted a massive duracrete beam and threw it, slamming it into him and throwing him back into the Temple ruins, creating a new cloud of dust and smoke. He quickly dug himself out of the rubble, but they were ready. Force lightning erupted from his fingertips. Luke caught one stream with his lightsaber, while Hunter countered another with his own red lightning. Jayden ignited his lightsaber and it shimmered from sapphire to blinding silver, as he called on his own mystical powers.

"You really think you stand a chance, brat?" Sifo-Dyas roared.

"We're going to find out," Jayden growled, as he charged the monster. Their blades met in a furious exchange, as Jayden poured everything he had into his onslaught. He struggled under the monster's oppressive strength, but soon found some relief, as Hunter and Jenna's blades crossed with his, lending their incredible physical strength. As they held him off, Anakin attempted to regain his bearings.

"Daddy...you're hurt really bad. You can't fight anymore," Kimberly protested, as she placed bacta patches on the wounds to his back.

"Sorry tiny angel, but you know I have to or none of us are walking away from this," Anakin replied, as Shane and Riley helped him to his feet. Padme and Riley picked off several minions that seemed determined to descend on them, as Anakin tried to gain his bearings. The pain was intense, but he slowly got to his feet pushing through the almost blinding white hot, searing pain in his back and chest.

"Ani...you can't fight anymore...I won't lose you!" Padme cried.

"This isn't our children's fight...it's mine," he said fiercely.

"No...it's ours," she replied, as she gazed into his stormy. sapphire eyes.

"We started this battle years ago...even in another life. We must finish it together," Padme replied. He leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate, smoldering kiss.

"Then we'll do this like we do everything," he agreed, as they joined hands in what would be an unbreakable hold.

"Together," she added, as pure blinding power exploded around them. In their free hands, they were armed with a lightsaber and a Sentry blaster.

"Back for more, Chosen One?" Sifo-Dyas growled, as he batted the Skywalker children away.

"Just to end you...once and for all," Anakin stated, as he let the power of his love for Padme pour from his very being into the Force. Padme did the same and the silver light burned his corneas and he had to look away.

"NO...NOOOOOO!" he growled.

"Yes...and with your well of stolen power all but gone, there is no coming back from this time!" Anakin hissed, as he concentrated the power to a point and pushed it outward. The power licked at his form and slowly began disintegrating him. He reached deeply into the Force, but found his power exhausted.

"NOOO!" he screamed in disbelief. Anakin reached as deeply as he could into the endless well of light side Force power and it accelerated his destruction. Padme held his hand tightly, her brown eyes blazing with the same Force power as her husband's, indicating her part in his destruction. The monstrous form was reduced back to his human form, which all but exploded at that point. His persistent Force spirit tried to remain and screeched angrily, trying to attack them. But without his tether to the stolen power, his disembodied spirit was eaten away. Finally, at long last, nothing of him remained and he was vanquished for eternity. The light faded, as Anakin and Padme fell to their knees. Their eyes met and they let it sink in for a moment, before he crushed his lips against hers. Her arms flew around his neck, as he cupped her face, and kissed her with incredible passion.

"We did it...we finally did it," Padme said breathlessly, as their lips parted. He smiled.

"We did...together, just as you said," Anakin replied.

"I can't believe it…" Luke uttered.

"It's over!" Leia exclaimed, as she and her siblings all embraced, before rushing to their parents. Kimberly insisted on tending to her father's injuries and he for once offered no resistance, letting his daughter treat his wounds and tape his ribs.

* * *

Republic cruisers soon arrived, full of Clones and they went about the task of arresting any surviving criminals that had been a part of Sifo-Dyas' operation. Jayden was sitting at the mobile comm system, telling Natalie everything, while Jenna and Marcus stood nearby, neither wanting to let go of the other.

Luke was helping file prisoners onto the transport when Mara approached.

"Hey...can we talk?" she asked.

"Sure...what happened to your arm?" he asked in concern, noticing the bandage.

"Just a graze, nothing serious," she replied.

"Then why do you look so terrified?" he asked.

"Because what I have to tell you will change everything," she replied. Luke's heart sank. She was going to tell him that she didn't want to be with him. He didn't have an exciting life to offer her, current situation notwithstanding. He had a kid and he knew a lot of women might pause at that when considering him. But he had still hoped she would feel differently.

"I know I'm not the most exciting guy in the galaxy," Luke started. Mara rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you should just shut up and let me talk, Skywalker," she snapped. He wisely closed his mouth.

"What we have is definitely real...frighteningly so. My first instinct was to run in the other direction. What I had with Tek was so superficial and it's easier not to get hurt if your heart's not in it. But that's not possible with you," she said, pausing for a moment.

"You Skywalkers love so completely and deeply. I'd be lying if I said it doesn't scare the hell out of me sometimes," Mara continued.

"But I've also realized that you'll never hurt me," Mara confessed.

"You're right, I won't. I know that this is scary. I mean, Hunter and I are a package deal and that's a lot to adjust to," Luke rambled.

"Shut up Luke," Mara said, as he gave her a blank stare.

"I'm trying to tell you that I love you and by extension your son," Mara said impatiently.

"Oh...I mean I love you too," he replied, as a smile eclipsed his face and he kissed her passionately.

"About time," Leia said, as she stood nearby in Han's arms.

"Yeah, I expected a little more finesse and Skywalker charm," Han quipped.

"Luke's charm is all in his clumsy obliviousness. But at least he doesn't spin that charm with cheesy pick up lines like dad and Jayden," Leia replied.

"I heard that," Jayden called. Leia laughed.

"Are you saying you don't want to hear any lines from me?" Han asked.

"You don't need them," she replied. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

They soon noticed their future visitors standing before Anakin and Padme with the strange glowing pendant and all gravitated to the scene.

"Are you sure you have to go so soon?" Padme asked sadly.

"The pendant is glowing again, because the mission is complete," Hunter replied, just as sadly Padme sniffed and hugged him tightly.

"I love you...I'm going to miss you so much," Padme cried.

"I love you too nana…" he cried with her, as they finally let go. Padme embraced Trina, as Anakin surprised Hunter with a big hug.

"If everything goes as we want, you should return to the future of this world where he's gone. But...if not, then you know how to kill him now," Anakin stated. Hunter nodded. He stepped back and took Trina's hand, as the portal appeared below them. They each took a deep breath and jumped into the portal, which instantly closed behind them.

"I know I still have him, but I'm going to miss the older version of my son," Luke mentioned.

"We all will, sweetie," Padme said, as she hugged him.

"She's right, but I'd say it's time to go home," Anakin said. They all readily agreed and soon, their ship was enroute to Coruscant, leaving the ugly world of Korriban behind.

* * *

"It's really over," Padme said, as she finished brushing her long curls. They were getting ready for bed in the room on the ship.

"Yeah...and it finally feels like too. He's been hanging over our heads far too long," Anakin replied, as he slid his arms around her waist.

"We've been through so much...good and bad," she mentioned.

"But we made it. You've taught me that nothing beats true love. It's more powerful than anything," he said fondly, as their lips met with the familiar and ever present passion that flowed so effortlessly between them.

"I love you Ani," Padme whispered.

"I love you too, angel," he replied, as he swept her into his arms.

* * *

_One year later…_

Padme gazed out into the darkening from the veranda of their penthouse apartment. She giggled, as her husband wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck. She gazed up lovingly into his eyes, as he smiled down at her. Time had been good to them both. In her fifties now, the only signs of aging on Padme were some silver strands that graced her chocolate curls and a few more wrinkles than she would like. It was the same for him. Strands of silver graced his sandy blonde mane and he too had a few more wrinkles. Still, both looked younger than they were and they attributed that to love. They were patiently waiting for their guests to arrive. Their lives were all busy, but they all tried to get together for dinner at least once a week and this week was special, for it had been one year since Sifo-Dyas' defeat.

Padme turned in his arms and he pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Time had also done nothing to dull the love and passion between them. Their family had grown very big, and they were proud grandparents, though they had lost a few along the way. All five of their children were grown and starting their own lives.

Luke and Mara were engaged and raising Hunter together. Han and Leia had also recently got engaged as well and they had already started talking about starting a family.

Kimberly and Shane's arrival brought a special smile to Anakin's face. She glowed radiantly, as her belly was swollen with child. In six months, they would have their second grandchild.

"There's my tiny angel," Anakin said, as he hugged her tightly.

"You must be starved sweetheart," Padme said.

"Famished," she replied, as she and her husband went inside.

As expected, rambunctious commotion followed with the arrival of their youngest and forever precocious twins. Jayden and Natalie were absorbed by each other as usual, while Jenna teased her twin about something with Marcus adding his own barbs.

Anakin and Padme stood outside for a moment, observing as their large family interacted with each other. There never was a dull moment when they were all together and Anakin and Padme liked it that way. Padme wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hungry?" she asked.

"Starving...as always," he replied, as he kissed her.

"Mmm...and for more than just food," he said.

"Not now," she smacked his arm playfully, as he kissed her again.

"Later then?" he asked. She smiled and kissed him softly.

"Always..." she replied, as their lips met again in a loving kiss.

"Papa…" they heard a tiny voice. Anakin looked down to see Hunter latched onto his pant leg and he lifted his grandson into his arms.

"Hey there, little man," he cooed.

"Nana…" he cooed back, as Padme kissed his head and they enjoyed a few moments alone with their grandson.

"I love you, my beautiful angel," he whispered.

"And I love you, my handsome Jedi protector," she replied, as they went inside to be with the people they loved. Above them, they failed to notice several bright stars twinkling in the night sky...


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

_**Twenty years after the battle of Korriban...**_

The portal unceremoniously dumped Hunter and Trina in a familiar meadow. They were immediately confused, because this place was definitely not Dathomir. There were no witches surrounding them and the sun shined down on them. Curiously the pendant that had allowed their journey disappeared and he helped her up.

"We're on Naboo…" he realized.

"This can't be Naboo...at least, not our Naboo," Trina replied. She was right. When he was a baby and after Sifo-Dyas had discovered that his nana had a Clone, none other than Rex, smuggle him to Tatooine, he had punished Naboo, making her watch his war machines destroy the countryside in a blaze of fire, starting with Varykino and the meadow. It was the final amount of sorrow that her heart could take, for she had died the next day.

"It's not…" he uttered, as they saw familiar people in the distance.

"Come on you two...you know how your nana doesn't like it when we dawdle. The food is ready," Luke, though he was much older than the one they had just left, said, his eyes still shining with youthfulness.

"Be right there...dad…" he called, as he looked at his wife.

"Do you think they remember?" he asked.

"Remember what?" she asked. He gasped, realizing that her memories of the past had already faded, replaced by new ones of a different childhood...a very good one. His own mind was suddenly filled with these new memories too. Growing up with his father and Mara as his mother. Growing up with loving grandparents and many aunts and uncles. He smiled brightly.

"Are you okay?" Trina asked. He kissed her.

"I'm perfect, let's go," Hunter replied, as he took her hand and jogged to the meadow where everyone was gathered. Anakin gave them a knowing smile as they arrived. This meadow was a special place for their family and they all loved gathering there as a family, one that had grown into a very large family. After all, this meadow was where it had all started. Where a powerful connection had been forged between two people destined to save the galaxy from darkness forever with the power of their love...

The End.

AN: Well, it's been nearly ten years since I started Forever Destined and the Forever Destined Vignette series. This story grew into something greater than I imagined it would and I have truly loved writing it. I am a little sad to see it end, but at the same time, am ready to move on to other projects. I want to sincerely thank everyone who has read, enjoyed, and supported the stories. I'm truly thankful to have so many readers that enjoy my work. May the Force be with you all...always. :)


End file.
